


Avoiding Stereotypes

by MaryGraves13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Castiel, Sassy Balthazar, Tags May Change, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGraves13/pseuds/MaryGraves13
Summary: You don't have time for serious relationships while finishing your masters and working on your doctorate. Though, maybe it isn't impossible if that special someone knows just how important it all can be. Professor Castiel AU. Sorry for the shit summary.





	1. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shit summary, but I didn't post at least the first chapter the site would delete all the chapters and stuff I have saved. I hate redoing tags, so I'll remember to come on and post chapters that I already have saved every week or so.

“What are you reading?” Leroy’s quiet voice startled you. You crane your neck back on the armrest to get a better look at your boss.

“The Master and Margarita by Mikhael Bulgakov, English edition.” You tell him as you hold up the book cover.

“Good choice. You do know your shift is almost over, you can head home and study if you’d like,” he offers kindly as he walks to the front of his rare and used book store. You only work here part time and sporadically, but it is a haven. Leroy makes sure your education takes priority over your schedule. Finishing up your Master’s degree and starting on your doctorate has been more time consuming than you originally envisioned.

“I’m going to finish this chapter, then I’ll be out of your hair,” he gives a soft smile as your attention drifts back to your book.

As you are putting the book back in its case, the front door bell rings, signaling an arriving customer. You can’t see them from this area, but you assume Leroy will handle it. You grab your bag from the back and head out front to leave.

“Hey darling?” Leroy halts your exit, apparently not having it.

“Need something?” You ask, turning back to Leroy and the customer with a smile on your face.

“You know what all is in this shop better than I do. Is there a first edition of Hemingway’s The Sun Also Rises, or am I going to have to track one down?” He asks, knowing you’d have more knowledge of his rare collection. You’ve read most of them.

“I know we have Death in the Afternoon. We might though, let me check real fast.” You tell him, as you wrack your brain for that specific book.

“Just take the gentleman with you. You can show him all the rare Hemingway’s.” He asks, as you had started walking. You stop to address the man in question, but words catch in your throat at first. This man was gorgeous.

He was tall, with broad shoulders. Wearing dark blue jeans that barely contained his muscular thighs. A blue button down, unbuttoned some with his black tie loosened, all framed with a black suit jacket. The opened shirt revealed his tanned chest and neck. You finally manage to move your gaze to his face, and words continue to escape you, which just isn’t fair. Dark, five-o’clock shadow highlighting his sharp jawline. His plush bottom lip was forming into a smirk as you admired him. He slowly runs his fingers though his dark brown hair, making it look even more unkempt. His striking blue eyes were filled with mirth as he spoke in a deep, rough voice. “It would be much appreciated. I’m a fan of his.” He gave you a small, but genuine smile, showing his sparkling white teeth. The man should be a model. “If you’re amenable?” Now who could possibly say no to those polite manners.

“I’d be happy to,” you respond with a smile before leading him to the case with the Hemingway books. Years of practice allow you to unlock the case before he even rounds the corner behind you. “Looks like it is your lucky day,” you tell him as you pull out the book he originally asked for.

“I’d say,” he quietly mutters as you turn back to show him.

“Leroy can ring you up. I hope you enjoy it.” You offer with a smile, trying to keep up your impeccable customer service.

“Thank you,” he gives a sad smile at your apparent dismissal. You’re disappointed in yourself for not coming across as more interested, but you do have school work waiting for you.

“Well, if you have any rarer books you need, come back here and I’ll be happy to help you,” you hope you didn’t sound too needy of wanting his presence again.

“I’m sure I will,” he gives a bigger smile at you obviously wanting to see him again, “Have a nice day,” he offers as he heads to pay for the book. You take a deep steadying breath before you lock the case and move to head out.

“See you later Leroy,” you wave goodbye. The gorgeous man has an impish grin on his face as he holds his hand up and waves his fingers at you. You give a huge smile and try not to chuckle at the man as you walk out the door. That wave was just too adorable for words.

You’re still smiling to yourself as you let yourself into your penthouse apartment. “You’re home early,” your cousin Malissa, and roommate, announces from the kitchen. “You want to order in for dinner? I’m working on a paper and don’t feel like cooking or cleaning.” She tells you as she leaf’s through some menus.

“Sure, Mal, I have my own school work to do,” you concede. You and Mal don’t have to worry about money, you don’t even have to work if you didn’t want to. Mal’s parents pay for the place and your school. They set it up because they wanted you to help keep an eye on Mal, not like she needed it. The girl was obsessively driven, your job ended up being making sure she did fun things besides her school work. You were both focused on your educations, but get along well.

You both spend the weekend studying and writing papers, broken occasionally to eat or watch a movie together. Making it so you barely had time to reflect on your last customer Friday. You didn’t really want too much of those kinds of distractions.

Sex was easy, relationships though, they could be time consuming. The main reason you and Mal were both single. You kept a boyfriend for most of your post-graduate years, but he didn’t understand why you were going to continue and get your masters. It ended years ago, after graduation, and you hadn’t bothered trying to find anyone serious again. You didn’t want to waste your time with someone who wouldn’t understand your goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters, they are just fun to write. Kudos and comments make my day ;) Tell me what you think.


	2. Invitation

Monday rolled around, and both you and Mal went to your respective classes. You both had full days. Mal sent you a text saying she had a meeting with the head of the humanities department and asked you to wait for her there so you could go home together.

You take out a book to read as you wait in the foyer of his office. His secretary continues to work as you ignore each other. As you’re reading, someone sits in the chair besides yours, which was odd, since there were two chairs unoccupied on the other side of the coffee table.

“Hello again,” a deep voice greets you. You close your book and look up, surprised to see the man from the book store.

“Um, hi?” You have no idea why this beautiful man would be on campus.

“I never properly introduced myself last week. I’m Castiel.” He offers with a smile and an outstretched hand.

“Y/N,” you take his warm, slightly calloused hand. You notice he is in a full suit today. Tannish, with a white shirt and grey-blue tie, that is just slightly undone. You must admit, he looks good as he leans forward in his chair to keep his attention on you. “Um, what are you doing here?” You don’t want to be rude, but him being here is seriously confusing you.

He laughs a little as you both drop the other’s hand. “Maybe a more formal introduction?” He smiles a toothy grin before he continues. “Dr. Castiel Shurley, department head of comparative literature.” He seems amused by the shocked look on your face. “Are you the new professor for the humanities department?” He asks, obviously liking the idea, if you said yes.

_Fuck_. You think to yourself and laugh lightly, without any real humor. “No.” Guess this meant the gorgeous man, no, Castiel, was off limits.

He had a frustrated look on his face, brow furrowed. “Then why are _you_ here?” He asks kindly, even if he is confused.

“Student.” You answer stiffly, hoping that could be the end to this embarrassment.

“Please tell me you aren’t undergrad.” He pleads, looking horrified and scared at the same time.

Now you must laugh. “No. I am in my last year of my master’s, and am starting my doctorate.” He physically relaxes and slumps back in his chair.

“Thank god.” He lets out a gentle laugh. “You won’t be taking any of my classes, will you?” He seems worried, but not nearly as bad as when he thought you were an undergrad.

“I don’t think so. There are plenty of Dr. Shurley’s as my professors, but no Castiel’s. You don’t teach the material I need for my degrees.” You tell him with a smile.

“If I wasn’t so happy about you not being in any of my classes, I’d take offense at you dissing my chosen field.” He adds with a relieved laugh.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I like the subject matter, they were just classes that my advisor said would be more of an elective and strictly for my enjoyment. They wouldn’t count to what I need for my research.” You try to placate him.

“Well, that is nice to hear.” He leans forward in his chair again. Obviously invested in your conversation.

“Cassie, what are you doing here?” Another man with an odd accent, questions. You watch Castiel bristle.

“Must you call me that?” He addresses the new comer, mildly annoyed.

“Oh, baby bro, don’t take my fun away,” he pauses and apparently looks at you. “Oh, hello darling, what are you doing here, beautiful?” Now you know who it is. Only one professor addresses you that way.

You roll your eyes for Castiel’s benefit as you respond. “Hello Balth,” you try not to be rude, even if you are mad with the man for interrupting your conversation.

“Oh, wait a minute. Is Cassie honestly, finally attracted to another human being. This is a monumental day. Have I interrupted? Has he asked for your number yet?” Balth adds merrily, obviously overjoyed with the situation he walked in on.

“Balthazar, why are you here?” Castiel doesn’t take the teasing. You admire that, Balth can get under everyone’s skin.

Balth heaves a sigh at his fun being thwarted. “Just came to see dad. Family dinner tonight. Wanted to know if I could bring my significant others,” he says offhand.

“You know father won’t allow your latest escapades to come. If you were in a serious relationship, the answer would be drastically different.” Castiel tells him. It sounds like an old argument, and you try to hide your smile.

You knew of Balth’s playboy nature. You even knew he was pan. He wanted to sleep with you at one point, but you refused since he was constantly a professor for your courses.

“Hm, you would more than likely be allowed to bring y/n. She is a treasure. Darling, would you join us for dinner?” Balth addressed you, and you looked between both men, panicked.

“I’m supposed to have dinner with my cousin, Mal,” you try to put out an excuse.

Balth scoffs. “Malissa is lovely. Bring her with you.” He made is sound so simple. You look at Castiel, hoping for his help.

“I would enjoy your presence, but only if you’d like to join us.” He adds, only slightly unhelpful. You try not to be irritated at their apparent double teaming.

“I’ll have to see if Mal wants to go.” You concede. You would like to go, but you wouldn’t cancel your plans or force Mal to do something she didn’t want to do.

“If I want to go where?” Mal asks from the office door. Your cousin looks at you, like the cat that ate the canary.

“Oh, just fuck me,” you complain under your breath, but Balth and Castiel hear it.

Castiel seems to choke on his own air, while Balth just smiles like a predator. “Darling, you already turned me down. Repeatedly, but I’m sure Cassie could service your request.” Now it is your turn to choke. You vaguely hear your cousin’s laughter as you struggle for air, and the color on your cheeks to diminish.

“Boys? What’s going on?” Chuck asks, seeming to have a hard time deciding if he wants to be firm or take amusement from his son’s actions.

“Is this what dinner is going to be like?” Mal seems to ask all the men.

“At points. There will be points of tension from Luci. Gabe and I will be crass. Cassie boy, will try not to laugh, but I have a feeling if you and your darling cousin come, she could help remove the stick from up his ass.” Balth answers bluntly.

“Balthazar!” Castiel and Chuck exclaim at the same time. Chuck on the language, Castiel for the assumptions made about him.

“Oh, I’m so in. We are coming.” Mal states matter-of-factly. “When and where?” You cousin gets the details while you and Castiel share pained smiles.

“I guess I’ll see you tonight?” You offer to Castiel.

“Hm, yes. Once this night is over, if you manage to keep a halfway decent opinion of me, I hope you’ll allow me to take you on a proper date.” He gives a small and nervous, but genuine smile.

“I just might let you,” you give a smirk as you follow your cousin out. You hear Balth laugh and say, “you may have finally met your match,” before the door closes behind you.


	3. Family Dinner

You and Mal had gone home to change to fit in with all the men’s suit attires. Mal was young enough to pull off innocent dresses with flowers embroidered on them with sweet sweaters without looking like a child. You chose a simple all black dress with quarter sleeves, it flared down past mid-thigh. It covered your cleavage and most of your thighs, you didn’t want to look trashy. Your belt’s metal was the only color added. Sure, it was simplistic, but you didn’t want to overdo it, it was just dinner after all.

“Relax, you look good,” Mal tried to make you stop fidgeting as you wait for the door to open.

You heave a sigh as the door opens. “Punctual, I like it.” A man announces as he opens the door further to allow you to enter. “I’m Gabe,” he offers as he closes the door and leads you both into the house.

“Nice to meet you,” you tell him.

“I’m hoping you’re y/n. I’ve heard a great deal about you.” He smiles cheekily.

“Um,” your eyes widen, not sure what he could have heard. You had only seen Castiel twice.

“I have to applaud you. Continuously turning Balth down. We don’t need another friend sleeping their way through the siblings.” He says the last part loudly. At first you aren’t sure if you should be offended, disgusted or smug.

“I said I was sorry, god damn it. They have moved on, so should you.” A voice sounds from around the corner. You let out a relieved breath, that rude rant was apparently geared to chastise another person.

As you enter the room, a man stands. “I’m Dean. The guy who slept with Michael and Anna. Though Gabe has no room to talk since he is screwing my brother.” He adds just a bluntly. You recognize him as Professor Winchester, he teaches the gender and sexuality humanity courses. You knew most of his students took his class so they could admire his looks in the intimate small class setting.

“Nice, I took one of your classes a few years ago. Pleasure to see you.” You laugh at his look of confusion. “Don’t worry, I didn’t stand out enough for you to have remembered me.”

“Matter of opinion.” You hear Castiel proclaim as he enters the room from what you assume was the kitchen. You both share a smile as Mal and Dean continue the conversation.

“Alright, let’s make this easy on you two. From oldest to youngest. This is my son Michael, Lucifer.” Chuck gets interrupted.

“Call me Luci, or Luc, please.” Trying to sound pleasant.

“Sorry. Luci, Gabriel, Balthazar, my daughter Anael, and Castiel.” Chuck tried for a formal note.

“Now, for the fun dynamics.” Gabe spoke up, shattering the illusion. “Matt and Anna, or Anael, have both slept with Dean. I’m in a relationship with his baby brother Sam, or Samsquatch, and Kali.” He introduces the beautiful Indian woman. “Luci here, wants to bang Sam. Balthy will bang anything with a pulse. Did I miss anything?” He asks obnoxiously, but you try not to laugh. He willingly just showed the family’s dirty laundry.

“Unfortunately, no,” Castiel deadpans. “Would either of you like a drink? You might need it to survive the night.” You couldn’t help the laugh that escapes. At least it brings a smile to his face.

“Holy shit. She made him smile, at family dinner.” Gabe announced in shock. Castiel’s face starts to fall and looks panicked for what could be uttered next.

“Show me what options there are?” You ask, hoping to save him. It must suck being the youngest of a large family. He smiles gratefully as he offers his arm, which you take as he leads you out of the room.

“Marry her, Castiel!” One brother yells.

“She may never date me after enduring you lot!” He yells back, seeming defeated.

“I wouldn’t say that,” you say and watch as his eyes snap to yours. “The point of dating is to get to know the other person, not their family. I’d like to see what you’re like away from them.” You tell him seriously. He stops in front of the bottles of wine and looks at you.

“Can I have your number?” He asks with a smirk. Apparently wanting to capitalize on your willingness while he can.

“Only if you give me yours,” his answering smile is brilliant, to the point where his eyes crinkle and gums show. It, makes you smile in return.

 

 

^^^^^^^

The rest of the night flies by. Sure, there were awkward points. The longing looks Luci gave Sam were disturbing. Finding out that most of the university was run by this family and their friends, it could have been a private school with the monopoly they had on positions. Mal managed to keep up with most conversations, but you never thought she wouldn’t.

 Castiel never came out of his shell. You didn’t think that he never opened up with his siblings, just that he refused in the presence of a select few of them. His responses always seemed a bit colder with Matt and Luci. There was a story to tell about Anna and him, they barely said anything to each other. One day, he might even tell you.

You and Mal refused to stay late, regardless of how much you were enjoying yourselves. Neither of you like to stay out late with early morning classes the next day. The most awkward part of the evening was when you were leaving. Castiel couldn’t decide on the appropriate way to say goodbye.

Neither of you knew each other well enough for a hug, but a hand shake would be too impersonal. You two were planning on going out together, and that just would be odd.

Balth heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Just hug or kiss her already.” He chastised. Castiel just smiled before leaning forward and gently kissing your cheek, managing to make the spot tingle and a blush to form.

“Goodnight, I’ll text you tomorrow.” He says as he leans against the door jamb.

“I look forward to it. Goodnight.” You respond before turning and retreating to the car.

“Smooth moves, baby bro,” Gabe complimenting Castiel is the last thing you hear before closing your door.


	4. Texting

Castiel

10:20AM

_I never asked how full your class schedule was. If I am interrupting your classes, please disregard until a more convenient time._

                Me

                12:10PM

               Good afternoon Castiel. It’s a pleasure to hear from you. Thank you for the text, which made Dr. Singer evil eye me, and then a lecture about silencing my phone for his classes.

Castiel

12:15PM

_I’m dreadfully sorry. I’ll have to apologize to him._

                Me

                12:16PM

               Are you really? He didn’t know who texted me.

Castiel

12:18PM

_Regardless, I unintentionally disrupted his class. I don’t like it happening to me, so I owe him an apology._

                Me

               12:20PM

               Oh, wow. Impeccable manners. Just wish I could see his face when you do.

Castiel

12:23PM

_If you would like? It can be arranged._

                Me

               12:30PM

               I’m fine Castiel. Don’t make it awkward. Just apologize to the man if you must. Just tell me his reaction later.

Castiel

12:45PM

_You’ll have to explain his reaction to me. At first, he had no idea what I was talking about, until I said you name. Then he looked shocked, then thoughtful, and then he wouldn’t stop laughing. He was smiling and shaking his head. I am very confused._

               Me

                12:55PM

               He was amused that you would apologize for it. The second part I’ll explain after you answer a question.

Castiel

12:56PM

_Ask me._

                Me

                12:58PM

               Is he just a colleague or a friend?

Castiel

12:59PM

_Close family friend._

                Me

               1:03PM

               Then, he was laughing at us. I haven’t been in a relationship since my undergrad years, and I have a feeling you have been single for a while. So, he thought it was funny that we found each other.

Castiel

1:06PM

_Oh._

1:09PM

_How did you know? The single thing?_

                Me

               1:13PM

               Kind of assumed, after Balth said you finally found someone you’re attracted to.

Castiel

1:15PM

_Is that a problem?_

                Me

               1:16PM

               Is what a problem?

Castiel

1:17PM

_Nevermind._

                Me

               1:18PM

               Castiel?

Castiel

1:22PM

_Me, being, how would you say? Inexperienced in relationships?_

                Me

               1:25PM

               Why would it be? If you are understanding of the fact that my education takes precedence, it doesn’t bother me.

Castiel

1:30PM

_Of course, your education should be your primary concern. I would never impede on what you value important._

1:32PM

_Are there people out there that hinder other’s thirst for knowledge and betterment?_

                Me

               1:36PM

                Mhm, my last ex-boyfriend.

Castiel

1:38PM

_I’m pleased I don’t have that in common with him._

                Me

               1:40PM

               The view of education? 

Castiel

1:41PM

_That. Also, the ‘ex’ title._

                Me

               1:43PM

               Smooth, Dr. Shurley. Very smooth.

Castiel

1:48PM

_I thought so. Are you free Friday afternoon?_

                Me

               1:50PM

               I have to work.

Castiel

1:53PM

_Oh. Where do you work?_

                Me

               1:54PM

               …The bookstore?

Castiel

1:58PM

_Wait. I thought you were a customer._

                Me

               2:00PM

               Lol. I work there when I have time.

Castiel

2:02PM

_Well, that would explain how you knew the inventory better than the owner._

                Me

               2:05PM

               That it does. Also explains why you asked if I was a new professor. ;)

Castiel

2:15PM

_You could be. Depending on what Master’s degree you have. The humanities department, mine included, has been looking for someone to teach lower level classes. I could set up an interview with my father if you wanted to be a TA while you work on your doctorate._

                Me

               2:19PM

               Would I be working under you?

Castiel

2:21PM

_If you wanted. Or I could make it so you don’t cover my department._

                Me

               2:25PM

               I refuse to be the TA sleeping with her boss/professor. Sounds like a bad porno.

Castiel

2:28PM

_I see. That would be uncouth. I’m not fond of that scenario either. Not the sleeping together, I’m not opposed to that. The title pairing of TA/professor._

                Me

               2:30PM

               I figured that was what you meant. How about I think about the TA job? When would you need an answer by?

Castiel

2:33PM

_It would be for next semester. So, we need to hire before this one ends. Sooner, rather than later?_

                Me

               2:35PM

               I’ll let you know before next week.

Castiel

2:40PM

_How about you tell me in person on our date Saturday? Pick you up at 3?_

                Me

               2:42PM

               I’ll say again. Smooth, Dr. Shurley. Very smooth.

Castiel

2:43PM

_Was that a yes?_

                Me

               2:44PM

               Yes. :)


End file.
